Not another Parody! Negima stereotypes
by Raedric
Summary: I like this one a lot, and I think you will too! A oneshot little fic poking fun at common fanfic stereotypes. R & R!


_A/N_

_You know, I was just so attached to my first parody that I just had to do another one! Oh the horror! Oh the chills! Oh the convenience! Oh the things you find funny at 5:40 in the morning!_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Negima, I am still in a duel to the death with Jennon-Donnon over the rights. Only problem is he doesn't know about it yet. Can you say ambush?**

-o-

Konoka Konoe was not a happy camper.

Here she was, on the first day of the festival. So far all she had done is watch as her friend, Asuna Kagurazaka, harisened the crap out of confessors left and right.

'_She's actually quite diligent in her patrolling,'_ Konoka was thinking to herself.

"That'll teach you to have a happy ending. All your love lives are belong to me!"

'_Or maybe she just went off the deep end.'_

The patrol ended, and so our raven-haired protagonist set off to do whatever it was that she felt like needed doing.

'_Hmm, the music just got quieter, and the sky got darker. The author must be planning something stupid.'_

And so he was. A giant cloud of smoke had just appeared, and a strange square shaped outline could be seen through the smokescreen.

Cautiously, Konoka approached the strange figure. And walked right into a hamster cage.

"Oww!" A little orange hamster said.

"Hamster? Kawaii!"

"I am Hamtaro! But what am I doing here?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Konoka said, giggling a little as she did so. "The author is making fun of some of the crossover stereotypes and cliches in an unconventional way."

"Hekeh? Why would he want to do that?"

"Couldn't land a date this weekend."

"Ah" Hamtaro says, all-knowingly. "So what are we supposed to do now?"

"One sec!" Konoka replies, thumbing through her 'anime crossover cliches' manual. "It says that in most crossovers authors just bring in some anime character foreign to _this_ anime, and then they train each other in the others style back at their home to become uber-powerful and unbeatable."

"So I must take you on a ham-ham adventure!" And so they did.

-o-

_Some time later, after Hamtaro was returned safely home…_

"Wow! I can't believe how intense that training was!"

"And what training would that be?" Asked Negi Springfield, having just showed up.

"Oh, the author had a stupid crossover parody idea, and had to write about it."

"Oh, another of those parodies, neh?" Negi said, smiling fondly. "Speaking of which, I have to find Chizuru whom I conveniently love with an undying passion after seeing her once and before I got to know her at all. I may only be ten, but we already have thirteen babies!"

And with this said he sauntered off.

Great, now she was going to get depressed. How come Negi conveniently got to find the love of his life who he barely knew and she didn't have anyone?

As if in answer to her prayers, Setsuna walked on to the scene. As she approached Konoka, an angelic chorus began to play a symphony. Of loveeeee, baby.

"Konoka-Ojousama. I know that we are merely childhood friends and really don't do anything to break this mold, but I found out just earlier today that I was in lo-love with you, even though I never gave any indication or said anything outright it was only because I was too shy."

"Oh Set-chan! Seeing you conveniently come on to the scene as I was wallowing in self-pity has made me realize we are fated to be together!"

"Alas, Kono-chan, we can not be together. Shinmei-ryu school rules says that unless one has undergone rigorous training and learned at least one specialized skill, we cannot marry."

"Wow, that is convenient Set-chan! I just got back from rigorous training!"

"That is great, Kono-chan! May I ask what special skill you learned?" Setsuna leaned forward in interest, just waiting for the awesome skill she knew would come out of Konoka's mouth.

"You wouldn't _believe _how fast I can krum-krum me some nuts! And look how much I can store in my cheeks!"

And so they enjoyed the fruits (err, nuts) of Konoka's harsh and rigorous training and lived happily ever after.

-o-

(Bet you thought the story was over, didn't you? I still forgot to add the worst part. The dreaded **self-insert.)**

I, the almighty Raedric, had entered the Negima world. I was wielding my trusty +6 wifebeater mace and looking for trouble.

"Hello conveniently placed young person." I said to Negi. "I just got to your world, but somehow I know every magic spell in existence and my magic reserves are 200x that of your own! FEAR MY POWER!"

And I blew up the world, and went to the hamtaro world and exposed myself to the hamsters. For no good reason. Just because it's a self-insert.

-o-

_And you thought my last parody was bad! I can go even worse! Muwhahaha._

_Oh wait, I am running out of things to poke fun at! Noooo!_

_Well, please review. Good, bad, or indifferent, reviews make me feel special._

_And for extra bonus points and maybe a cookie, help me think of the best way to ambush Jennon. I want those rights, even if they aren't his to give. I'll take them and frame him. Ill share with the best suggestion. P_


End file.
